


The Thief

by Amyschmamy



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Detectives, F/F, F/M, Human!Catra, M/M, Thief Catra
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 6,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24910906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amyschmamy/pseuds/Amyschmamy
Summary: For 3 years Adora has been chasing after the thief known as Purrsia. She’s shocked to find out that the thief she’s been chasing after.. is her childhood friend.. Catra.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), George/Lance (She-Ra)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 65





	1. A Theft

Adora sat silently in her office. It had been hours since the last case and even longer since she solved one. That thief case had still been bothering her. 

Every witness said the same thing. The person was described as a person wearing a reddish brownish cat hoodie and ripped leggings. They were described as being very agile and fast. All of the witness's said they didn’t get to see their face as they jumped out of the window of their apartment.

Adora slumped onto the table. It was nearly impossible to catch this thief. They started calling them “Purrsia” whatever that means..

She leaned on her hand. Who ever this thief was.. they were definitely a challenge to catch. But sadly they didn’t steal enough to count as a felony. So the police didn’t do much. 

Knock knock 

Huh, who could that be? Could it be another case?! Adora sat up at lightning speed.  
“Come in!”

Instead of someone asking for a case, it was Glimmer. She was holding some coffee from the nearby Starbucks. 

“Oh, hi Glimmer” She sighed, as Glimmer set the cup down on the table. Glimmer looked at her.

“Here” She sat down in the chair opposite to Adora and sipped her coffee. “Got any new cases yet?” She smiled.

Adora glanced down at the cup. The brown liquid slowly swirling around the container. “No..” She said. “No one's came.. Again..” She picked up her coffee.

Glimmer held Adora's hand. “Don’t worry!” She assured her. “I’m sure someone will come along!” 

Adora smiled at her words. She let go of Glimmer's hand and walked to the window behind her. Looking out at the street. Hundreds of people passed by. Whether it was that were shopping or going out for lunch, none of them came to her. She supposed that was a good thing, that no one needed help. But, still! Wasn’t there something?! A stolen bag?! A break in?! Why was nobody coming in?!

Suddenly another knock at the door came. She looked over at Glimmer, who shrugged. 

She set her cup on the windowsill and answered the door, only to find..

“Bow!” She exclaimed. “I didn’t know you were coming!”

Bow was at the door, out of breath. His hoodie sticking to him. “You’ve got to help!” He leaned on the door frame as he caught his breath. 

“My dads have been robbed!”


	2. The break in

“My dads have been robbed!” 

Adora cursed. It must’ve been Purrsia! Who else could it have been?! She quickly chugged some of her coffee and grabbed her pencil and notebook.   
“Can you take to me there?!” She asked. Bow nodded and they ran off leaving Glimmer behind.

Bow lived in giant house (almost a mansion) a few blocks from where Adora’s office was. As she walking to the door, she noticed the door window was broken. But, the glass pieces were on the outside. She walked in, careful not to step on it.

The house was grand, but Adora couldn’t waste time admiring the place. She was way too busy. She walked into the living room where Bow’s parents sat, worried. She sat on the couch, facing them.

“Hi” Adora straightened up. “Are you two okay?”

They both nodded. “Yes, we’re fine” 

Adore looked back at her notebook. “What happened?”

George looked at Lance. “Well, we were watching a movie together, when we heard the window break.” He explained. “We went to our antics room when we saw this girl taking our precious artefacts!!!” He looked at Lance who was cuddling George and looking at the floor.

“Did you see what they looked like?” She asked. Writing her notes down as fast as she could. 

“She” Corrected George. “And yes.” He cleared his throat. “Since the lights were on, we could see that she had brown long hair.” Adora jotted it down. “Oh, and the weirdest thing!” He said. “She had two different colour eyes! One blue, and one yellow!” 

So the thief has heterochromia. That’ll make it easier to find her. Adora set down her notebook. “Anything else?” 

George smiled. “No, that’s all!”

Lance sat up. “I hope you catch her.” 

Adora smiled. “Don’t worry” She said. “I will!”

...

Catra groaned. She couldn’t believe she’d been such an idiot! Letting herself get caught like that.. again! She lay in her bed. The bag of treasures sitting next to her. Hopefully she’ll get a lot for those. After all, she risked an arm and a leg just to get into that house. 

She only got 8 of them. But they had hundreds, they would be fine. She needed it more than them anyway...

She looked at her clock. 16:00 pm. She decided she would see him tomorrow. She glazed up at the ceiling of her rotting apartment. One day I’ll get somewhere better. Her eyes slowly closed. One day..


	3. Hordak

Catra put on her hoodie and ripped leggings and put the bag in her backpack. She checked the time. 3:00 am. Everyone should be asleep.

She climbed out of the rusty apartment window and landed on the fire escape. She climbed down the ladder, careful not to make a sound. When she was close enough to the ground, she jumped down. The stolen items clashing around in her bag. She quickly checked her bag. None of them were harmed, Good. Hordak would be very angry if she damaged any of them.

She walked along the alleyways. She remembered the way exactly. She arrived at a figure standing with two others. The middle figure stepped forward. 

“Catra” He said, his voice sounded as rough as sandpaper. “Did you bring it?” 

Catra swung the backpack over her shoulder and revealed the bag. Hordak snatched it. He looked inside. He must’ve been impressed. Or at least she thought so. He always wore a mask so she never knew if he was frowning or not. 

“Good.” He remarked. He passed the bag to Lonnie. 

Catra held out her hand expectedly. “Hello?” 

Hordak turned to her.

“My pay?” She asked, hand still out.

Hordak rummaged around in his pockets. He took out a small bag and threw it at her. Catra caught it and looked inside. Hordak, and the other two, turned around to leave.

“What?!” She yelled. The bag only had $100. She held up the bag. “What the hell is this?!” She ran towards Hordak who only stared at her. 

“Money?” he answered. 

“Only 100?!” She yelled. 

Hordak turned to her. “Yes” he said. “So your saying you don’t want it?” 

Catra hissed. “Of course I want it!” She replied. “I was expecting more!” She remarked. “I spent 4 weeks planning and almost got caught for these and you only give me 100?!” 

Hordak growled. “If your unhappy with that then I guess I’ll just ask the police to give you some more!” 

Catra glared at Hordak. “You wouldn’t...” 

Hordak answered back. “I would.” He turned away. “Now leave, bring me more next week if you want more than 100” And without saying anything more. He left. Leaving Catra in the alleyway.. alone. 

Catra looked at the money and growled. She kicked the nearby trash can, knocking it to the ground. This definitely wasn’t enough... she walked away. What else could she do? Next time she would just have to steal more. 

She climbed up the fire escape and collapsed onto her bed. It creaked under her weight. She looked at her alarm clock. 3:40 am. She sighed. Tears forming at the corners at her eyes. She wiped them before sitting up. She’ll have to go for a bigger target.. but not too big. 

She thought. What made a lot of money? Banks maybe? She sat up. There was a local museum nearby She smiled. That would be purrfect.


	4. Research

Catra booked a day at the library. It sounded boring.. but she needed to know more about this museum before she could rob it. She knew that it would be suspicious for someone to research about a museum and then a few days later it be robbed. But, she decided to be discreet about her searches. 

All she had to do was make a plan. She searched up “Museums near me” and clicked enter. The Art Museum. Perfect. It was 9 miles away from here. 

“Catra!” 

Catra fell back on her chair. Someone caught the chair as it was about to fall. She looked up. It was none other than Scorpia. 

“Scorpia!” Catra yelled. “Don’t do that!” She turned her chair to face her. 

Scorpia covered her mouth. “Oh!” She said. “I’m so sorry for giving you a fright!” 

Catra glanced down. “I wasn’t scared..” she looked back up at her. “What are you doing here?” 

Scorpia pointed at herself. “Oh, me?” She asked. “Well, I’ve been reading!” She glanced behind her at her screen. “What are you doing?” 

Catra looked around them. She was safe. “I’m going to do another job for Hordak.” 

Scorpia sighed. “Catra, I thought I told you to stop doing that!” She said. “You could get caught... and I don’t want that!”

Catra pushed Scorpia before she could hug her. “I know..” She replied. “But I won’t!” She looked back at her computer. “Could you help me?” 

Scorpia stepped back. “No.. I just want you to stop” She explained. “You could live with me!” 

Catra glared at Scorpia. “No thanks..” 

Scorpia looked at Catra as she turned away from her. She just wanted Catra to be safe.. but there was nothing she could do about it. She silently walked away. Leaving Catra by herself. 

...

Adora visited Bow's house again. This time looking at where it happened. His parents had an entire room dedicated to artefacts. Each one locked in a glass case. She looked at the pile of broken shards. 

Eight artefacts were missing. Stolen from their stands. As she was walked towards another empty display case, she saw something white in the corner of her eye.

A piece of paper. She carefully lifted it up, trying not to touch the glass. It had numbers on them. A phone number? She took out her phone and pressed the digits in. 

Her phone rang. Suddenly, the stranger answered. 

“Hello?” The voice was as rough as sandpaper. 

She gulped. “Hello!” She said. “My name is Adora, I’m a private detective” 

Silence.

“Why are you calling me?” He asked. Adora paced around as they spoke. 

“I was investigating a break in and found a piece of paper with your number on it” She explained. “Do you know why?”

The stranger didn’t answer for while. She heard someone else talking in the distance before he began speaking again.

“No.. I don’t know why” He answered. 

Suspicious.

“Sir, What’s your name?” She asked, leaning against the wall.

Pause.

“Henry” He said. 

Henry? Adora thought. That name sounded... familiar

“I need to go” He added. 

“No! No! Wait!” But before he could listen, he hung up.

Adora sighed. She was getting nowhere was this case so far other than a guy named Henry. She sat down for a moment. 

Henry, why is his name so familiar?!   
I feel like I should know him.

She stood up. 

Maybe Shadow Weaver would know.


	5. The Visit

Adora arrived at Shadow Weavers house. Glimmer arrived with her. 

“You didn’t have to come Glimmer.” Adore remarked as they got out the car.

“You know I don’t trust her..” She said, her arms crossed as she walked to the door. “She hurt you when you were younger, who’s to say she won’t do it again?”

Adora knocked at the door. The house was pretty well kept. Flowers grew outside in pots and a bench sat outside with several purple cushions on them. Shadow Weaver was doing good for herself since she got caught. 

The door opened. A woman stood in the door frame with a purple dress, still wearing that mask that haunted Adora’s nightmares. 

“Hello Adora.” She greeted her. She gestured her hand towards the hallway. “Come in” 

...

“So, What seems to be the problem?”

Shadow Weaver sat on a couch in front of Glimmer and Adora, pouring some tea.  
She pushed the drinks to Adora and Glimmer. Adora sipped some. Glimmer pushed the cup away. Muttering something under her breathe about being poisoned.

“Do you know who Henry is?” Adora asked.

Shadow Weaver paused. “Where did you hear that name from?” She asked. Leaning back in her chair.

“From some stranger” Adora explained. “Purrsia robbed from Bow’s house and left a piece of paper with his number.” 

Shadow Weaver leaned on her hand, staring at Adora. She thought for a moment. “I know him..”

Adora almost jumped out of her seat. “You do?!” 

Shadow Weaver sighed. “Yes” She shuffled. “He was an old friend of mine.. my boss actually.” She smiled. “But... alas, he never let me in charge.” 

“He was apart of the Horde?” She asked. Leaning forward in her seat. 

“Yes..” He said. “Leader of the Horde” She lay back. “You and Catra annoyed him a lot when you were younger.” 

Adora froze. “Catra?” She asked. 

“Yes..” Shadow Weaver said. “She was your friend”

Adora scratched her head. “It’s just that I can’t remember her that much” 

“Well, She was obsessed with cats” Shadow Weaver said. “She had hetrochromia as well..”

Adora sat up, stumbling.Almost spilling her tea.

“Adora!” Glimmer yelled. “Are you okay?!”

Obsessed with cats?! Hetrochromia?!? 

Could it be...

Catra was Purrsia?!


	6. Quite in the museum

Catra stood outside the museum with her cat hoodie and ripped leggings. Just like last time.

She hide behind one of the bushes in the front and peeked. The door was locked. Obviously. And two guards were patrolling the outside. 

Catra ducked down and grabbed a rock. She threw it into the bushes near the guards. They didn’t move.

She ducked back down. “What?!” She thought. “This is nothing like what happens in the movies!” She sighed.

While Catra was scheming, one of the guards noticed her. Instead of pursuing her. He called the police.

...

“So, Catra is Purrsia?” Angella asked.

Adora nodded. “Yup, it’s her.” 

Angella sighed. “And how do you suppose we catch her?” She asked. “We don’t even know where she lives.” 

Adora pushed the paper across the table to Angella. She picked it up, and looked up at Adora. “What’s this?” 

“A number!” Adora answered. “His name is Henry, he obviously has something to do with Catra an-“ 

Ring ring.

Angella picked up her phone. 

“Hello?” She said. “Really?!” She paused for a moment. “Of course we’ll come!” 

She slammed down the phone.

“Catra’s outside the museum” She said, getting off her chair. She ran into the main office, pointing at several employees. “Perfuma! go with Mermista to the museum” The two both nodded and quickly left. “Frosta! You go with...” She paused. 

Adora held hand up. “Oh oh! Me, me, me!” 

Angella sighed. “Go with Adora..” 

“Yes!!!” Adora yelled, running off with Frosta to the police cars.

...

Catra managed to get in silently. And by that she meant taking out two of the guards and smashing the windows. She expected an alarm, but none rang. Catra thought that was weird, but thought nothing of it. All she could focus on was stealing something.

She looked around the building. It was kinda cool to wander around with no-one looking at her. She could do whatever she wanted. She opened her bag and started looking for the ones that looked the most expensive. A Greek vase. Some weird plate things. She took a purse. It wasn’t expensive but she took it anyway.

Beep beep beep.

“What?! Now the alarm goes off?!” She quickly zipped up her bag and bolted to the door. But before she got there, she froze. 

“No, that’s what their expecting!” 

Instead she ran to one of the windows, planning to smash it.

“Haha, now they can-“ 

“OW!” She yelled. She fell on the cold marble floor. She groaned, looking up.

“Hey Catra”

It was... Adora?!


	7. A close call

Catra glared at Adora. 

“Let go of me...” Catra said.

“Catra....” Adora pleaded, glancing behind her.

“I said LET GO OF ME” She lashed at Adora, leaving a cut on her check. Adora stood there stunned. She looked at Catra gloves seeing that she’d sown blades on them.

Suddenly Catra kicked Adora in the chest, sending her crashing into the ground. Adora climbed up and ran after her. Catra smashes the window and climbed over the frame. Adora followed, not noticing the cuts on her knees.

Catra ran ahead, running as fast as she could. She glanced back at her, only to see Adora tackling her to the ground. Catra attempted to kick her, but to no avail.

BANG

“WAS THAT A GUN?!” She thought. She looked over at Adora who looked equally shocked.

Suddenly a figure walked out of the bushes. Hordak? He walked towards the two, gun pointed at Adora.

“Get away from Catra” Adora put her hands up, crawling backwards, still staring at him. Hordak gestured for Catra to go. She got up, and quickly ran away. 

“Hey!” Mermista yelled. Before she could do anything, Hordak left. Mermista ran to Adora. “Hey, you okay?” She asked.

Adora stopped for a bit. Catching her breathe. “Yeah..” She looked up at the empty bush. She sighed. She thought she would catch her this time. She got up and walked to her car. 

Minutes passed by before Frosta climbed in the passengers seat. Adora drove the station. Frosta assuring her she would be caught next time. 

...

Catra lay down on the couch. She looked around her. It was the Hordes base. Hordak sat opposite to her on a chair. She glared at him. “I was doing fine before you came..”

Hordak stared at her, “You almost got arrested..”

Catra scoffed. “I could’ve gotten out in time!” Catra jumped up. “Where’s is it?! The stolen stuff!” She looked behind the couch, only for Hordak to hand her a bag. She looked inside. Her eyes lit up. “1200?!” She looked at Hordak.

He only nodded his head, as he turned away. 

Catra beamed. “Thank you-“ she yelled. “I-I mean.. thanks” She looked down. Trying to hide her excitement. She turned to leave. Leaving Hordak alone. He thought about the girl there. Adora... 

She used to work for the Horde.. She left to work for the rebellion. Why did she do that?


	8. Hey Adora~

Shadow Weaver dragged the two energetic toddlers. Both of them looking around at the base. Not understanding what was happening. All they knew is that it was a place they hadn’t been before, and they were ecstatic.

Hordak approached Shadow Weaver. He then looked down to see two toddlers. One with blonde hair and blue eyes. The other with brown hair and blue and yellow eyes.

“What are you doing?” He asked. Glaring at the two toddlers. 

“They didn’t have anywhere to go!” Shadow Weaver explained. “So I thou-“

“You could adopt two 3 year olds without telling me?” Hordak asked angrily. Shadow Weaver paused.

“Well, not exactly..” She replied. “These two could help us steal things”

“So, your going to exploit these two toddlers to commit crimes and possibly ruin their lives without them even knowing it?” He paused. “Okay.” Shadow Weaver sighed and sat them both on a couch. They both stared around at the unknown area.

She noticed a note the blonde one was carrying. She read it. “Catra and Adora.” She read out loud. She smiled. “I guess your names are Catra and Adora” 

...

Adora lay in that barren office once again. She stared at the ceiling. 

She couldn’t believe she let that thief run from her grasp again. Then again, she hadn’t known she had backup. She sighed. She lost, again. This time, was worse. She was so close to getting her! So close! But, she lost...

She sat back up as she heard the door open. It was Glimmer, she looked at her friend with concern. “Adora, you okay?” She asked, walking over to her desk. Holding two drinks.

She placed them on the table, waiting for Adora to respond. “I’m doing awful..” she said. She yawned. “I didn’t sleep for a week...” 

Glimmer stood up. “You what!?” She held up Adora, who looked at her confusedly. 

“What are you doing?” She asked, as Glimmer dragged her out of her office.

“You, are, going, to, sleep!” She yelled.

“No, it’s fine...I’m not!” She protested. Glimmer dragged her upstairs and threw her into her bed. She lay down for second before falling asleep.

Glimmer walked downstairs to find Bow standing in the hallway. “Where’s Adora?” He asked.

Glimmer sighed. “She’s asleep..” She explained as she walking into her office, grabbing her drink. She looked over at Bow. “How’s your dads doing?” 

...

Adora woke up. Sleepily, she checked her alarm clock. 21:00? That meant she sleep for 9 hours. She sighed, she got up and walked downstairs. She glanced around. Looks like Glimmer left. She walked to the kitchen and made a drink. As she waited for the kettle to boil, she looked outside. 

She saw a figure sprint outside the building. Adora opened the window and looked. She couldn’t the figure anywhere. Anyway, whatever it was, it was gone. She went to grab her cup and was startled when she realised it was gone. She turned around to find Catra, holding her cup leaning against the table.

“Hey Adora~”


	9. Left Behind...

She stared at her. She smiled, taking a sip from Adora’s cup. 

“Hey!” She yelled. “That’s mine!” She grabbed her cup, careful not to spill any. She put down. “How did you get in?!” She asked.

Catra smiled. “Back door.” She said. “Haven’t seen you in a while, you know..” she paused, glaring at her. “Since you left.”

She walked over to the window. Staring outside. “Why did you leave?” She asked. Turing around to stare at her.

Adora paused. “What?” 

“You heard me..” She said. “Why?” She looked outside again.

“I.. I had to” She explained. “What they were making me do their was wrong!” 

Catra stared at the sink. “And you didn’t think to bring me with you?” She asked. 

“Wel-“ Adora started but Catra cut her off. 

“I could’ve had a normal and safe life!” She yelled. “But you wouldn’t..” She stared at Adora, walking towards her. “You didn’t bring me with you” She snarled at her. “Why would you do?!” She screamed. “I TRUSTED YOU!” 

Adora sinked back. She didn’t know what to do.

“You know how horrible it was?” She asked. “When you left and I realised you were never coming back?” She screamed. “WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME” Tears hung at the corners of her eyes.

“I was going to come back for you!” Adora yelled back. She looked down. “I was going to come back for you...” She looked up at Catra. “I’m sorry..”

Catra glared at her. “I’m leaving..” She walked past Adora into the hallway. Adora yelled. 

“Wait!” She ran to Catra grabbing her as she opened the door. “If there’s anything I can do...” She looked up at Catra. “Please..” 

Catra replied. “Nothing..” She said. “If your so good at it, why don’t you forget me?” 

Catra slapped Adora hand and slammed the door. Adora stared at the door. Tearing started forming. She slide down onto the floor. She sat there, before standing up again. Wiping the tears away.

She decided to make things right.


	10. Forgot

Adora walked along the alleyway. She wrapped her coat around her tighter. It was freezing. The stopped at two trashcans, one of them knocked to the ground. This had to be the place. 

She looked up and saw a silhouette and sighed. “Hordak...” She said. 

Hordak walked forward. “What do you want?” He asked, snarling at her. 

She held up a bag. “I want you to give this to Catra, anonymously...” She threw it at Hordak, who grabbed it within a second. He looked inside it, and laughed. 

“Why not give it to her in person?” He asked.

“Well, she wouldn’t accept it from me...” She sighed. 

Hordak tossed it to his assistant and laughed. “That’s very smart...” He smirked. “And also very foolish”

“Wai-“ But before she could ask. Hordak and group started to run. “Hey!” She yelled, chasing after them. They rounded corner after corner of alleyways. They finally ran onto the streets, Hordak and his group running along the pavement. Lonnie tossed Hordak the bag before running into a separate alley.

Adora ran after her. Lonnie bumped into a wall. A dead end. Adora slowed down, catching her breathe. She walked up to Lonnie, who was also tired. She held out her hand. “Give it back.” 

Lonnie shrugged, opening her pockets to show nothing. “Sorry, don’t have it!” She walked past Adora who sat down on the ground. Cursing. 

...

Catra was left in her apartment. Staring up at the walls. She sat up. She kept thinking about Adora. She sighed, looking around at the room. Wallpaper peeling off revealing the white walls behind it. She just needed to get her mind off her. Why was she thinking about her so much?! 

She stood up. Adora had no excuse for doing that! She paced the room. It was all her fault... right? She tried to remember when it happened. She froze. She remembered before she went, Adora was talking to her...

“Come with me Catra! Please...” 

She remembered they fought that night. 

“No! I can’t! This is my home!” 

Adora claimed there were these people, they helped her. 

“I don’t want you to get hurt!” 

That night she told them about the base. 

“I’ll be fine! You go! Never come back!” 

Adora tried to warn me...

“Fine, but I’m coming back for you! Wether you like it or not!” 

That night almost every one at the Horde was taken. Except for me. I found an old abandoned apartment room and stayed there.

“Bye Catra...” 

It was also the night Shadow Weaver was taken. 

That night is possibly the worst night I’ve experienced...

She was going to come back for me.

But she didn’t.

She forgot.


	11. A Lead

Adora walked into the police station. Minutes after the whole ordeal with Hordak, Glimmer called her. 

“Hey Adora!” Glimmer said in her usual cheery voice.

“What is it..” Adora replied breathlessly. 

“Are you.. okay?” Glimmer asked. 

“Yeah, I’m fine..” She replied. “Why did you call me?” 

“Well mom said we got a lead on Purrsia” She explained. “Come to the station.” 

She walked into the white, almost lifeless building. Police Officers sat at their desks, doing work. She walked across the hallways and arrived, sitting in Angella’s office. 

“So?” Adora said. “What’s your lead?!” 

“We found some DNA at the museum.” She answered. “Some Fingers prints on the floor.” She sighed. “They were Catras” She looked at Adora. “Did you know this?”

Adora sighed. “Well...” 

“Adora, if you knew why didn’t you tell me?” She asked. “She could’ve been caught by now.”

Adora shuffled in her seat. “I only found out this week.” She looked at the floor. “I was gonna tell you.” 

Angella sighed. “At least we know now” She slid a piece of paper across the wooden desk to Adora. “This is where she lives.” 

The picture showed an old abandoned apartment. Apparently the building was supposed be knocked down 2 years ago, but the company had been delaying it so much that they just kept it.

Adora asked. “When are you going after her?” 

“In a hour” She replied. “Need to get everyone ready!” She got out of her chair and walked to the door, looking back at Adora. “See you then.” 

Angella walked out. Leaving Adora inside. She needed to talk to Catra before they could. Catra wouldn’t talk to her in jail. She sighed and left.

...

She arrived at the apartment shown in the picture. It was surprisingly close to her house. She gently knocked on the door. 

KNOCK KNOCK

“Hello?” She said. Before she could say anything else, the door opened. Showing Catra standing at the door. As soon as she realised who it was. She slammed the door. But, Adora pushed her foot in front of it, stopping it from shutting.

“What do you want?” She asked, snarling. 

“I want to apologise.” Catra stopped herself from replying, surprised.

“What?!” She said. 

“I’m sorry for leaving you, what I did was horrible.” Adora looked down. “I should’ve come back for you.” 

Catra blushed and looked away. “W-well, that doesn’t erase what happened.”

“I know.” Adora replied. “Maybe you could live with me? Since your trying to find a new home?”

Catra glared at her. “No.” She said. “I can get my own house.”

“How?” Adora asked.

Catra looked back. “I’ll find a way.”

“You can’t keep stealing things.” Adora said. “Their coming here, they found out your Purrsia.”

Catra’s eyes widened. Then she snapped. “Did you tell them?!” 

“No! I would never!” Adora looked at the apartment. “You need to leave!” 

Catra shook her head. “Where would I go?” 

“My house!” Adora replied. 

“Why do you even want to help me?!” Catra yelled. “Your a police officer-” 

“Private detective.” Adora corrected her. 

“Whatever...” Catra shrugged. “The point is.. I’m a criminal!” 

Catra turned her back to Adora, crossing her arms. Staring at the entrance of the building.

“I know...” Adora said. “I just don’t want to leave you again...” 

Catra turned around to look at Adora, tears in her eyes. “Please..”

Catra sighed. “Okay...”


	12. Pillow Fight

Adora and Catra headed to the house as soon as they heard sirens approaching. They both arrived at the house. Adora unlocked the front door and they entered. 

Adora pushed her shoes off, turning to Catra. “Well, this is my home.” 

Catra looked around, mouth wide at the building. It was so much bigger than the previous place. She didn’t get to have a proper look at it last time. 

Adora smiled at Catra looking around. She then realised something. Where was Catra going to sleep? She walked over to Catra, who was in the kitchen. “Hey, you wouldn’t mind sleeping on the couch?” 

Catra shrugged. Picking up a cup from one of the cabinets. “I don’t mind.” 

Adora walked to her office, which was down the hall. She glanced at her computer. No one had messaged her. She walked back to her kitchen to find Catra stacking plastic tubs, trying to reach for some coffee beans. 

Adora chuckled. “Can’t reach?” She walked to Catra, grabbing the bag off the shelf and placing it on the counter. 

Catra climbed down, snatching the beans. “I could’ve got that myself!” 

“Sure you could...” Adora laughed as Catra stomped to her cup. 

“Thanks...” She mumbled under her breath. 

...

Angella searched the house. She was no where to be seen. She sighed. She couldn’t have gone that far. 

She approached one of the helpers on the scene. It was a citizen who was helping with the case. A witness, close to the perpetrator. 

“Hello” Angella greeted her. “What was your name again?” 

“Scorpia!” She replied. 

“Well, Scorpia, bad news.” Angella said. “We couldn’t find her.” 

“Really?!” Scorpia gasped. “But where would she be?” 

Angella sighed. “I... don’t know.” She replied. “But, how she knew we were coming-“ She froze. 

Adora wouldn’t... 

Would she?

...

Catra lay on the fabric couch. Moonlight shinning through the blinds beside her. Adora gave her a blanket before heading upstairs. Catra sighed. She looked up at the clock. It was almost midnight and she wasn’t even close to getting to sleep. Every time she fell asleep, she had horrible nightmares. The nightmares kept recurring for about 5 months. 

She was scared she’d have them again. She rolled over. Looking up at the roof. She sighed, and walked upstairs. It was embarrassing, but worth a try. 

She gently knocked the door. 

Adora climbing out of bed. Carrying herself to the door. Catra stood at the door, wearing spare pyjamas she borrowed from Adora, clutching a pillow. “What is it?” 

“Can...” she paused. “Can I sleep in your room?!” She blurted out. 

“Sure?” She stood aside, letting Catra in. Catra and Adora lay next to each other. For some reason, Catra felt safer with Adora. Warm. She rolled over, facing the other way. 

...

Adora woke up. Sun shining in her face. She tried to get up, only realising that something was restricting her. She looked over and saw Catra hugging her. Adora smiled. She looked so peaceful asleep. 

As much as she didn’t want to, she gently shook Catra’s shoulders. 

“Good morning...” 

Catra yawned. Turning to the other side. “No...” 

“Get up.” Adora climbed out of the bed. She stood above Catra, who was covering herself with the blankets. 

Suddenly, Adora yanked the blankets off. Revealing Catra hiding beneath them. Catra jumped up. 

“Get up!” Adora yelled.

Catra yanked back at the covers. She hissed at Adora who kept pulling them. She stopped, smiling at Catra.

“Did you just hiss at me?” 

“What?! No!” Catra kept pulling. “Give me them!” 

Catra smirked and let go. Causing Adora to fall to the ground. Catra laughed, watching Adora climb out of the mountain of covers. Adora climbed up. She threw the covers back at Catra, knocking her to the bed. They both laughed, throwing pillows at each other. Adora stopped, hearing the doorbell ring. 

“Hold on.” She climbed downstairs and opened the door. “Angella?”

Angella stood at the door with a angry look on her face. 

“I’m here to arrest Catra.”


	13. Doubled Trouble

“Where is Catra?” 

Angella looked behind Adora. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. She looked back at her, expectantly. 

“So, where is she?” Angella asked.

“I don’t understand.” Adora replied. “I-I thought you caught her.”

“She wasn’t at her house.” Angella stated. “Is she with you?” 

Adora laughed awkwardly. “W-What?! No!” She crossed her arms. “H-honestly I can’t stand her! So she wouldn’t be anywhere near me” Adora spat on the ground for extra effect. 

Angella stared blankly at her. “Why are you doing this?” 

“Wha- doing what?!” Adora asked. 

“Lying to me.” Angella said. “She’s obviously here.” Suddenly she storms past Adora and starts looking around. Adora quickly goes upstairs to her room, she finds Catra carrying a thousand pillows with a evil smirk on her face. Adora puts her hands up and then whispers “Angella’s here” 

Catra freezes. “What?!” She whispers. 

Adora points towards her closet. “Hide there.”

Catra nods, jumping into it. Adora quickly fixes her bed, just in time. Angella walks into her room and looks around. Adora smiled awkwardly while fixing one of the pillows. 

“What are you doing?” She asked.

“My Room was a mess so...” Adora trails off as Angella continues searching the room. She glances towards the closet. Before she can check it, someone knocks the door. Angella sighs. “That must be Frosta.” She runs downstairs and opens the door.

Standing at the door is not Frosta. Quickly the figure kicks Angella and runs past her. She enters the bedroom and quickly looks around. She glares at Adora. “Where’s Catra?!” 

The closet opens and Catra looks out confused only to then get out. “Double Trouble?” Adora looked confusingly at the figure. Double Trouble?! 

Double Trouble grabs Catra’s arm and pulls her towards the door. “What’s going on?!” Catra yells.

“Uh, I’m getting you out of here.” She says. “Your welcome by the way.” 

“No!” Catra replies. “How did you know I was here?” 

Double Trouble looks behind her, checking for Angella before turning back to Catra. “Hordak has spies in the Rebellion.” She explained. “I heard something about Adora committing a crime.”

“What?!” Adora yells. “Which one?” 

“You helped me...” Catra says. “That’s a crime.” 

Adora turns to Double Trouble. “Am I going to jail?!”

“What?! No..” She pauses. “Maybe! Look, we don’t have time!” 

Suddenly, Adora hears a crowd of footsteps approaching them. Double Trouble sighed. “See?” She pulls Catra to the window and opens it. “Jump down!” 

Catra hisses, “I’m not doing that!” 

“Jump!” Double Trouble yells. Catra closes her eyes, and jumps onto the roof. Double Trouble climbs on the windowsill, then looks back at Adora. 

“Bye!” She says as she jumps onto the roof. The door bursts open, Angella and Frosta march in, along with some of the arrest team. 

“Hi!” Frosta said. 

Angella nudges her. “Oh! Right!” Frosta brings out handcuffs. “Adora Barbara, you are under arrest!”


	14. Jail

Adora lay quietly in the jail cell. She stared up at the cold metal ceiling and sighed. She turned to her side. Looking at one of the officers, who was doing some paper work. 

“Adora!” 

Suddenly Glimmer and Bow walked in, Bow frowning. Glimmer pulled up a chair and sat down. “We heard what happened!” 

“Why did you help her?”

Adora froze. “What?” She sat up and looked at Bow. 

“Why did you help her?” 

Adora sighed. “I... don’t know.” She looked down. “She just needed some help.” 

“Help?!” Bow yelled. “She stole lots of things and you want to help her.” 

Glimmer held Bows shoulder. “Bow, calm down.” 

Bow huffed and stoped talking. Looking off to the side. They chatted for a while before Adora had to be questioned. She was being interrogated by Mermista. She tried to say as less as possible, but she finally said it. 

“Double Trouble?” Mermista said. “Weird name, but okay.” 

They found out there were spies in the rebellion. They found and caught each one. There was about 10 of them lurking there. Adora returned to her cell, awaiting the news of what was gonna happen to her. 

Angella and some guards lead her to the interrogation room. Adora sat on the metal chair, afraid of what punishment she would revive. 

Angella sat down. “Adora Barbara, you have been charged with acts of complicity..” Angella states. “We’ve started a court case against you.”

“Do you who the plaintiff is?” Adora asked, nervously. 

“You know we can’t tell you that..” Angella said. “Plus, they filed it anonymously.” 

Adora leaned backwards. She was scared. She’d never been in a trail. Let alone be the reason of one. She knew a bit about trails, but not enough. 

...

She lay nervously in her cell. A guard stood by her cell. Making sure she wouldn’t try anything. Angella stood in the room for a bit, before shutting the door and leaving. The guard turned around, smiling. “Thank god!” She said. “I thought she would never leave...” 

“Catra?!” Adora yelled. “How did you get here?!” 

“Snuck in thanks to Double Trouble.” She took out some keys and opened the cell door. “Come on, let’s go!”

“No.”

Catra paused. “What?” She replied. “Why not?”

“I’ll just get in even more trouble if I do that!” Adora said.

“So?” 

“So?!” She replied. “What would I do after that?!” 

“You could come with me!” Catra said. “We could be happy... me and you.” Adora stood up and walked to Catra. 

“I know...” Adora looked down. “Maybe I can convince the jury I’m innocent.” 

“How?” Catra asked.

“I don’t know...” Adora said. “But, I’ll do and clear your name.” 

Catra scoffed. “Yeah, right.” 

“I’m serious.” 

Catra looked at Adora. “Look, that’s impossible...” She added muttering. “Everyone knows I’m already guilty.” 

“I’ll convince them...” Adora lifted Catra’s chin up. “I promise...” Adora smiled at Catra, who quickly looked away. 

“Whatever..” Catra walked out, closing the cell door and locking it. Before she left, she looked back at Adora. “Be careful...”

Adora smiled. “Don’t worry, I will..”


End file.
